movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sawyer meets Blu
They continued swimming until they got to some boulders that are close to the surface. They reached an island, and spotted a macaw with blue feathers, brown eyes, a dark gray beak and feet, and baby blue bags under his eyes playing with the telescope in a silly manner. His name was Blu, Sawyer's friend. He was humming to himself when he heard Sawyer's voice calling for him. "Blu!" He grabbed the telescope and looked through it, not realizing that it was in the opposite direction. "Whoa! Mer-cat off the port bow!" he hollered, "Sawyer, how you doin' kid?" The silly macaw put the telescope down. Sawyer shook her head. Blu couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa, what a swim!" "Blu, look what we found." Sawyer said, showing him her bag. "Yeah," said Skippy. "We were in this sunken ship, and it was really creepy." "Normal stuff, huh?" Blu wondered, "Hey, lemme see." He pulled an anchor out of the crow's nest and dropped it not realizing it was tied to his leg dropped it down pulling him with. Shaking himself off he stepped on Skippy's head and reached into Sawyer's bag and lifted up the silver forked object. "Look at this." said Blu. "Wow, this is special! This is very, very unusual." "What?" Sawyer asked, "What is it?" "It's a dinglehopper!" answered Blu, "Normal animals use these little babies..." He bent the fork, almost dropping it, but managing to awkwardly catch it. "...to straighten their fur out." Blu finished. Then he stuck the fork on his head a twirled it around. "See p? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and, voiolay!" With that, he pulled the fork and he donned himself a "flattery" feathery hairdo. "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of fur that normal animals go nuts over!" Blu handed the dinglehopper back to an amazed Sawyer. "A dinglehopper!" "What about that one?" asked Skippy, pointing to the brown horn. Blu took it from him. "Ah, this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful!" he said. He examined the pipe before holding it up for the others to see. "A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." "Oohhh." Sawyer and Skippy said in awe and in unison. They looked at each other in amazement. Even though the blue macaw seemed crazy, he really knew a lot about normal things. "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when normal animals used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." he said, pressing his face up against Sawyer's to emphasize his point. "Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Blu took a deep breath and blew hard into the pipe, causing some bubbles and seaweed to come out the end. "Music?" Sawyer gasped. "It's stuck!" Blu coughed. "Oh, the concert?!" Sawyer exclaimed, picking up her things and putting them back in her bag, "Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" "The concert was today?" Skippy gasped. Blu shook the pipe and said, "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." "Uh, I'm sorry," said Sawyer, as she grabbed the pipe and shoved it back in her bag, "I've gotta go. Thank you, Blj." She waved one last time before diving below the surface to face her father's wrath. "Anytime, sweetie!" Blu called, "Anytime." Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:SuperJNG18